Thor: Tag der Entscheidung
Thor: Ragnarök 'ist die Fortsetzung des 2011 gestarteten Thor sowie Marvel's The Avengers von 2012. Außerdem handelt es sich hierbei noch um die Fortsetzung zu Thor: The Dark Kingdom aus dem Jahr 2013 und Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015). Thor: Ragnarök ist der 5. Film der Phase 3 und bildet somit den 17. Film des Marvel Cinematic Universe. Handlung Besetzung Videos Trivia ''(Achtung: Spoiler) *In einem Interview gab Odin-Darsteller Anthony Hopkins bekannt, dass er gerne in einem dritten Thor-Film mitspielen würde. *Jane Foster-Darstellerin Natalie Portman deutete in einem Interview an, dass man dem Wunsch von Anthony Hopkins nachkommen würde. *Im Januar 2014 gab Marvel bekannt, dass Craig Cyle und Christopher Yost an einem Drehbuch arbeiten würden. Des Weiteren werde Kevin Feige als Produzent zurückkehren. *Im Zuge der Veröffentlichung der dritten Phase des MCU wurde der Film auf den 28.07.2017 datiert. Dort sollte ursprünglich Guardians of the Galaxy 2 starten. Außerdem gab man bekannt, Chris Hemsworth und Tom Hiddleston würden in ihre Rollen zurückkehren. *Der Film soll direkt an die Ereignisse von Avengers: Age of Ultron anknüpfen. * Der Film soll Thor auf ein neues Level bringen und ungefähr genau so wichtig und auswirkend sein wie The Return of the First Avenger. Außerdem soll Thor: Ragnarok der Schlüsselfilm der dritten Phase des MCU sein. * Am 18. November 2014 gab Marvel die deutschen Kinostarts für Guardians of the Galaxy 2, Doctor Strange und Thor: Ragnarök bekannt. * In der Comicvorlage stirbt Thor. * Gerüchten zufolge könnte Thor: Ragnarök mit dem Ende von Avengers 2 beginnen. * Scheinbar wird Thor in ein galaktisches Gefängnis gesperrt, nachdem er einige Asen getötet hat. * Laut Reddit.com kommen für den Regie-Posten Adam McKay, Matt Reeves und Gareth Edwards in Frage. Wie The Warp am 3. Oktober 2015 erfahren haben will, soll sich der 5 Zimmer Küche Sarg Regisseur Taika Waititi den Posten übernehmen, was dann später auch bestätigt wurde. Neben ihm sollen auch Reuben Fleischer, Rawson Marshall Thurber und Rob Letterman im Rennen um den Regieposten gewesen sein. Der Grund für Waititis Wahl als Regisseur soll sein kömiditantisches Talent sein, so soll er nämlich die eigentlich ernste Handlung von Ragnarök etwas auflockern. * Zugunsten des neuen Spider-Man Reboots wurde der Film auf den 3. November 2017 verschoben. * Am 12. März 2015 wurden die neuen Starttermine von Thor: Ragnarök, Captain Marvel, Inhumans und Black Panther bekannt gegeben. * In einem Interview von Collider ''mit Thor-Darsteller Chris Hemsworth gab dieser an, dass sein Vertrag nach Age of Ultron noch drei weitere Filme umfasse, nämlich Thor: Ragnarök sowie Infinity War Part 1 & 2. * In einem Interview mit ''Collider verriet Kevin Feige, dass er Adam McKay für einen großartigen Regisseur und Drehbuchautor halte und er für jeden Marvel Film ohne einen Regisseur im Rennen sei. * Laut Umberto Gonzalez wollte Marvel angeblich Kenneth Branagh als Regisseur zurückholen. Kevin Feige gab an, dass an den Gerüchten nichts dran sei. * Die Vorproduktion zum Film soll im Januar 2016 beginnen, während die Dreharbeiten im Juni starten sollen. Zur ungefähr selben Zeit soll auch Spider-Man gedreht werden. * In einem Interview mit MTV auf der Comic Con 2015 bestätige Jaimie Alexander ihre Rückkehr für Thor: Ragnarök. * Thor: Ragnarök (und möglicherweise auch Captain Marvel) wird in Australien gedreht werden. Disney hat dort bereits Drehorte für Fluch der Karibik 5 - Dead Men Tell No Tales erkundet. Für Chris Hemsworth ist das nicht unpraktisch, da er in der Nähe von Queensland lebt, einem der möglichen Drehorte. Auch Tom Hiddleston dürfte Australien als Drehort entgegen kommen, da dort auch der Film'' Kong - Skull Island'' gedreht wird, in dem er ebenfalls mitspielen wird. In einem Twitter-Video vom 22. Oktober 2015 drückte Chris Hemsworth seine Freude darüber aus, dass Thor: Ragnarök in Australien gedreht wird. * Laut der Seite JoBlo.com könnte Thor: Ragnarök ein Team-Up Film mit dem Hulk werden. Am 16. Oktober 2015 bestätigte der The Hollywood Reporter, ''dass Mark Ruffalo als Bruce Banner alias Hulk auftreten wird. Zudem wurde Taika Waititi dabei auch offziell als Regisseur des Films bestätigt. * Die ''Thor: Ragnarök'-Drehbuchautoren Craig Kyle und Christopher Yost haben 2009 auch das Drehbuch zum Animationsfilm Hulk vs. Thor ''geschrieben. In diesem entführt Loki den Hulk und lässt ihn unter seiner Kontrolle auf Asgard los. Am 3. Dezember 2015 gab der ''The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass Stephany Folsom das Drehbuch neu schreiben wird. * Die Regierung von Australien in Queensland, wo der Film gedreht wird, wird der Filmcrew mehr als 100 Millionen US-Dollar und über 750 Freiwillige Helfer spenden. Zu den Drehorten sollen die Village Roadshow am Gold Coast gehören. * Am 11. Dezember 2015 bestätigte der The Hollywood Reporter, dass sich Cate Blanchett bereits in finalen Verhandlungen um eine Rolle in Thor: Ragnarök befindet. Am 11. Januar 2016 bestätigte Mark Ruffalo, dass er sich sehr freue, Cate Blanchett als Bösewicht mit an Bord zu haben. Laut der Seite Geek.com soll es sich bei ihrer Rolle um Hela handeln. Zudem gab die Seite an, dass Odin am Leben sein soll und sich auf der Erde befinden soll. Am. 26. Januar ergänzte die Seite das der Film einige Plot-Details aus Planet Hulk übernehmen soll. Am 29. März 2016 nannte Cate Blanchett ihre Marvelrolle ein Geschenk und dass sie sich sehr freue mitzuspielen. * Am 2. Februar 2016 gab Regisseur Taika Waititi an, dass momentan wohl eine Diskussion bei Marvel laufe. Bei dieser soll die Frage geklärt werden, ob es möglich wäre, dass sich Banner in Hulk-Form verbal verständigen könnte. * Laut dem Gold Cost Bulletin soll Samuel L. Jackson als Nick Fury zurückkehren. * Am 25. Februar 2016 erzählte Stellan Skarsgård, dass er nicht als Dr. Erik Selvig zurückkehren würde. * Am 11. April 2016 wurde via Deadline.com bekanntgegeben, dass Tessa Thompson eine Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. Am 12. April 2016 wurde von Marvel bestätigt, dass Natalie Portman nicht als Jane Foster zurückkehren wird. Aktuell ist zu einem Auftreten von Erik Selvig und Lady Sif nichts Offizielles bekannt. * Am 21. April 2016 wurde bekannt, dass der Film unter dem Arbeitstitel Creature Report gedreht wird. * Am 20. Mai 2016 veröffentlichte Marvel das erste Bild zum Film und bestätigte die Rollen von Blanchett, Thompson, Jeff Goldblum und Karl Urban. Zudem bestätigte man die Rückkehr von Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, Tom Hiddleston, Idris Elba und Anthony Hopkins. Nach der Bekanntgabe des gesamten Castes von Thor: Ragnarök blieb Jaimie Alexander aus. Am 21. Mai bestätigte Alexander auf eine Frage auf Twitter hin, man solle sich keine Sorgen machen, dass sie nicht auftreten werde. * Am 6. Juni 2016 bestätigte das Empire Magazin, dass die Dreharbeiten am 4. Juli an der Gold Coast starten sollen. * Die Dreharbeiten begannen wie geplant am 4. Juli 2016 und sollen bis Oktober andauern. * Am 24. Juli 2016 während des Marvel Panels auf der San Diego Comic Con wurde bekannt, dass Surtur und der Fenris Wolf einen Auftritt im Film haben werden. Zudem wurde ein Concept-Art vom Hulk im Gladiatorenoutfit veröffentlicht. * Am 3. August gab Ruffalo via Instagram bekannt, dass er seine Szenen bereits abgedreht habe. * Am 9. August veröffentlichte Tom Hiddleston ein Bild auf Instagram, auf dem er als Loki zu sehen ist, mit den Worten: "He's back!". Somit beginnen nun auch die Dreharbeiten für die Szenen mit Loki. * Am 14. August 2016 bestätigten die Darsteller Zachary Levi, Rey Stevenson und Tadanobu Asano via Instagram ihre Rückkehr. Bilder Poster Thor Ragnarök Teaser.jpg Thor Ragnarok Filmlogo.jpeg Thor Ragnarok Comic Con 2016 Logo.jpg Produktion Kurl Urban mit Thor Comics.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 1.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 2.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 3.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 4.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 5.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 6.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 7.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 8.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 9.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 10.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 11.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 12.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 13.png Thor Ragnarok Setbild 14.png Thor Ragnarok Setbild 15.png Thor Ragnarok Setbild 16.png Thor Ragnarok Setbild 17.png Thor Ragnarok Setbild 18.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 19.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 20.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 21.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 22.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 23.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 24.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 25.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 26.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 27.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 28.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 30.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 31.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 32.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 33.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 34.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 35.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 36.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 37.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 38.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 39.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 40.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 41.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 42.png Thor Ragnarok Setbild 43.jpg Thor Ragnarok Setbild 44.png Konzeptzeichnungen (Concept Art) Concept Art Hela.jpg|Hela von hinten, vor Kriegern Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Thor Filme Kategorie:Phase 3